elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
36 hours missing
36 hours missing is the third episode of the second season of Elite, and the eleventh episode overall in the series. Synopsis Polo and Ander have a heart-to-heart. Nadia gets creative to stop Guzmán from drinking too much and doing drugs. Rebeca's mother offers Samuel a job. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In episode 3 of Elite we learning that after 48 hours, it becomes less and less likely that whoever is missing will be found. The window is tight and as we reach 36 hours into the missing persons case, the police intensify their search for Samuel. The night after their sexual encounter, Samuel confronts Carla over what she admitted and she tries to spin it into a game, which Samuel is having none of. Polo arrives soon after and asks her whether they can be a team again, while Samuel formulates a plan to steal Carla’s phone and figure out just what she’s hiding. Consumed by guilt, Polo begins hallucinating until Guzmán offers him some comfort, unbeknownst to him that Polo is the one who killed his sister. Ander pleads with Omar to accept their relationship but he tells him that because of his father, they won’t ever be an item. As he heads back to Guzmán’s, heartbroken, Ander admits the truth about him and Polo hooking up the previous night. At the prison, Nano warns Samuel about getting too involved, telling him he may end up in hospital like Christian if he’s not careful. Back at home, Lu confronts Guzmán over his behaviour where they wind up in a fight. As they raise their voices, it breaks up the studying that Valerio and Nadia were conducting in the room next door. Determined to help him take the edge off his rage, Valerio offers him some drugs instead. Samuel heads to Rebeca’s house soon after where they speak about her fame and riches. She tells him about her lack of experience and rags-to-riches story before offering him a job with her mum, telling him to think about it as he leaves. Given the easy money being offered, this could result in a better lawyer for Nano or even posting bail and getting him out of prison. As day turns to night, Samuel and Rebeca set their plan into motion as he plays along with Carla at the bar, while Rebeca leaves Nadia to play with Valerio and Guzmán who continue to do drugs. She decides to get in on the action and take some too. Deciding enough is enough, Omar ditches the shop and heads to the club where he professes his love for Ander and kisses him infront of everyone on the dancefloor. Smiling, the two continue to kiss, oblivious to Samuel’s plan which is set into motion over a spilt drink. However, Carla manages to take her phone back during the chaos, thanks in part to Guzmán confronting Samuel on the stairs nearby. Following her into the toilets, Samuel again asks her outright what she knows but aside from a few faint glimmers, she doesn’t offer much he can go on. Nadia confronts Guzmán over his alcohol and drugs dependency and tells him she understands he’s grieving but needs to find another way to mourn his sister. Offering encouraging words, Guzmán takes her by the hand and the two kiss while Polo suffers the worse for wear in the toilets, almost green as he talks to Ander about his condition. After the party, Omar suffers the consequences of his actions as his father confronts him and tells him he’s to blame for what’s happening with the family. Omar bites back though, telling him his whole life is a punishment, knocking his father to the ground and telling him he doesn’t get to push him around anymore. Angry and hurt, his father tells him to leave and never come back. As he glances over at Nadia with longing eyes, he walks away into the night. Alone, Polo admits to Ander that he killed Marina. As he stands up to leave, disgusted, Polo pleads with him not to tell anyone while Samuel wakes up on the sofa, naked with Carla and spies 4 messages on her phone from Polo. Taking the phone away from her, he listens to a voicemail that implicates that Polo has confessed something but for now, he doesn’t quite have all the pieces to the puzzle. In the future, Nadia tells Valerio to leave while the rest of the kids try to find him in the woods. Overhearing the police, a distracted Nadia wanders aimlessly through the night, thinking back to what happened in the past. Charging through the woods and breaking the silence, Omar hurries to the Inspector and finds Samuel’s blazer, covered in blood. As the group watch on, stern-faced, the Inspector takes Nadia aside where she admits that someone threatened Samuel in the hallway at school, not long before he went missing. Cast Main *Itzan Escamilla as Samuel *Miguel Bernardeau as Guzmán *Jaime Lorente as Nano *Álvaro Rico as Polo *Arón Piper as Ander *Mina El Hammani as Nadia *Ester Expósito as Carla *Omar Ayuso as Omar *Jorge López as Valerio *Claudia Salas as Rebeca *Georgina Amorós as Cayetana *Danna Paola as Lu Recurring *Ainhoa Santamaría as Inspectora *Farah Hamed as Imán *Abdelatif Hwidar as Yusef *Marta Aledo as Victoria *Irene Arcos as Pilar *Eva Llorach as Sandra *Elisabet Gelabert as Azucena Minor *Saturnino García as Cayetana's Grandfather *Natalia Espadas as Chemistry Teacher *Olivia Baglivi as Rich Girl Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes